ForkTongued Invader
by GiantMako
Summary: Things Almost seem to be looking up for Zim he's got a new plan to destroy Dib and nothing's blown up yet. Then its only a matter of time till something goes wrong. Does a Strange new girl, and Gaz taking an interest in him count?Zim OC character Gaz
1. Zim Doesn't Like Getting Bitten

Well isn't this a tad bit surprising. Yeah its me, and yes this is a Invader Zim Fanfic I'm actually surprised that i haven't written this sooner better late than never i guess.

Yeah the idea for this kinda came to me from nowhere so i hope you guys like it.

**Sadly I'm not cools enough to own Invader Zim to blah.**

I Dub this Chapter 1 in the newly forged fanfic fresh my insane mind That is _**Forked-Tongue Invader **_

_**You know the drill**_

Regular talking

_Italic Thinking_

**Bold Important Talking**

**Chapter 1: Zim Doesn't Like Getting Bitten**

It started like any other day the awful sun blinding Zim with its horrible rays, the his idiotic robot banging its head against the wall screaming as loud as it could that it was in dire need of cheese, and the usual hate he felt toward this dirt ball prison he called a planet. But today he felt...odd he wasn't sure why, but it was definitely weird. _"Why does the almighty zim feel so strange perhaps today is the day Zim will finally triumph over the warthog Dib." _The thought running through his mind filled him with a new energy "TODAY IS THE DAY ZIM WILL BE THE VICTOR I CAN FEEL IT IN MY MARVELOUS BONES!!" With that Zim sprung out of his bed something he only needed to use once every earth week so that his energy banks were fully refueled. At once he began barking orders to his not so dependable servant. "GIR! Meet me in the lab Zim has many plans today." Said servant heard his master and his usually cyan eyes changed to a deep crimson "Yes Master!" The S.I.R. unit marched toward the toilet elevator when he spotted a interesting (in his robotic eyes) squirrel standing in the window eating a acorn. His eyes turning cyan once more Gir imaged the rodent beckoning to him with promises of candy, and hugs with a childlike squeal he sprang toward the squirrel, and proceeded to chase it out onto the yard.

Underground in Zim's lab:

Growing impatient with his servant Zim decided to just go ahead with his new brilliant plan. "Computer! Correct Zim if he is wrong which Zim highly doubts he is capable of being, but aren't most humans weak to poison especially from snakes? There was a long pause before the lazy voice of the computer replied "Well actually yes snake poison can be highly lethal to human..why?" A sinister grin spreads on Zim's face before he answers. "I in all my greatness have devised a mighty plan to destroy the Dib-pig. I shall construct a easily concealed weapon that at the proper time of my choosing will launch a vicious poisonous snake at the gigantic head of the Dib, thus ending his pitiful existence." There was a even longer pause before the computer spoke. "...Thats actually a pretty good plan. Shame that you'll probably screw it all up in the end like you always do." Zim completely ignorant of the computer's last comment went straight to work on the construction of his newest weapon. **"Be afraid stupid Dib be very afraid...and stupid."**

At the Membrane household:

Dib in all his probable insanity was sneezing up a storm. "Achoo Whats with all the Achoo sneezing this must be one of Zim's fiendish Achoo plots..or maybe someone is talking about me." Dib smiled to himself thinking of how great he was to be talked by his peers in a positive light. "Don't delude yourself stupid why would anyone want to talk about you?" His little sister Gaz walked into the room a frown stamped on her face for being awake this early on a Sunday. "Also next time you decide to wake the entire neighborhood with your sneezing and ranting how about you just forget how to breathe and suffocate ok?" With a sigh Dib decided to ignore Gaz's request. "Cmon Gaz if no one is talking about me then it must be Zim he's always scheming how to destroy me so he can finally conquer the planet." Gaz just grunted and put a piece of bread into the toaster eager to get the day started and hopefully ended soon. "Its been four years since Zim got here and you still don't want to team up with me to destroy him you know its our sole mission to unmask him to the world as a hostile alien, why is it that you refuse to help me so much?" Gaz frowned again (wait when did she stop) "Two reason's the first that i hate you, the second because he hates you. Its a mutual feeling of hate so as long as he doesn't bother me i don't care what he does." Dib smacked his gigantic head in frustration. "Ugh well I'm going to do some recon. and see whats he up to. Sweet toast!" Without even thinking Dib grabbed the freshly made toast that popped out of the toaster and ran off to do recon. leaving a twitching Gaz in the kitchen. "That was my toast...you will pay severely."

Somewhere in space yo:

A smooth spaceship cuts across the darkness of space as it speeds toward a familiar planet. Inside the spacecraft a long figure sits in the cockpit preparing the ship for a landing. "This..Earth will have to do as a place of operations for now." As it enters the atmosphere the ship begins to shimmer a bit before becoming completely invisible. A emotionless voice is heard coming from the ship "Landing in 5...4...3...2..."

Zim was finishing the final details to his _Mighty Serpent Launcher Of Painful Doom _as he so cleverly named it when a large earthquake shook his entire lab knocking beakers and equipment onto the ground. "What is this shaking of the earth doing this is very delicate work!" Zim in all his ranting lost his footing and fell to the ground dropping a container he was handling with great care. "Ow! the Zim has fallen..OH NO THE SNAKE HAS GOTTEN LOOSE NOOO!! DON"T BITE THE ZIM'S MIGHTY FACE!"

Dib too was almost done with his work as well, his newest idea was to place a communications interceptor device on Zim's roof enabling him to listen in on all of Zim's messages to his masters from his computer at home. "Almost done with this finished I'll be able to ready myself for all of Zim's plans before he even starts on them." A familiar earthquake shook the entire neighborhood including Zim's house which cause Dib to lose his balance and fall off the roof taking the device with him in an effort to save himself. With a sickening Thud Dib hit the ground, and before he was able to stand he was surrounded by Zim's lawn gnomes, who proceeded to beat him with mechanical bats they pulled out of seemingly nowhere, and throw him off the premises. "T-that...was...ch-cheap." Dib was able to drag himself home an air of defeat surrounding him as he imagined Zim laughing at his failure.

With a great deal of effort Zim was finally able to cram the disgruntled snake back into its canister. "Ugly snake dares to bite the Zim consider yourself on my to get list right under those infernal bees!" High up above ground a bee stops sensing danger inside its tiny insect mind its able to produce a single thought. "Our cover has been blown retreat back to base." Suddenly the bee is swatted out of existence by a small robot disguised as a dog. "Hi bee wanna play tennis?" Getting no reply from the now dead bee Gir took that as a signal to eat the bee whole. "Taste like candy!"

Zim was just about to go upstairs to clean up when his computer decided to voice a problem its sensors had detected. "Uh zim I'd be careful if i was you though that snake bite won't kill you my sensors have picked up that your DNA has become a tad unstable..." now noticing that zim has already left "Ah forget it i hope you end up a speechless gelatinous blob maybe then I'll get some quiet around here." Despite the computers words deep down in its motherboard circuits it was saddened at being ignored once again.

The Next Day:

Zim could barely contain himself as he prepared for school the plan was to no use the device till class was in full swing that way everyone would be sitting down and he'd have a clear shot at Dib's ridiculously large head. _"And to make things even easier..today is show and tell day oh this will be to easy."_ As Zim strapped his steel-toe boots on he felt a wooziness come over him for a split second things seemed to just slow down and get really hazy. Just as suddenly as it had happened it was over. "Strange Zim will have to have computer give Zim a scan later make sure he is all right, but now is not the time. Zim cannot miss out on such a golden opportunity as this!" With that Zim ran out the door without a second thought to why he had felt so woozy just a second earlier.

It was one of those moments. The kind that despite everything you could truly feel good on the inside, this is the moment Gaz was having she was just about to beat the super secret Werewolf Piggy boss on level 66 of her Game Slave 5 she was going to achieve greatness on a level only she could truly obtain. "Muhahahaahahahaha! Zim's greatness is limitless!" Gaz heard a familiar voice, and the sound of rapid footsteps approaching suddenly something crashed into her, and the GS 5 slipped out of her hands her entire existence seemed to go into the little electronic as it slowly fell to the ground, but there was no sound of it hitting the ground in its place was a familiar voice. "Ouch! Who dares throw this primitive technology at Zim's head, and who dares trip Zim when he is plotting?" _"Of all times to show up in stupid mode it had to be now." _Gaz thought to herself.

The little object that had landed on Zim's head was making strange noises as if a tiny battle was going on inside it with a hmm Zim held it in his hands and looked it over giving his opinion of it as he did. "Hmm is this what passes as combat simulator's on this planet?" Pressing a button on the side with his claw he noticed it made the character throw explosive axes at the large furry pig standing in front of him. "That was interesting perhaps Zim shall give this simulator a test run?" By now Gaz had gotten back to her feet and was fuming with anger that the green weirdo would dare touch her beloved Game Slave. "Zim if you don't want to suffer a wrath that you've never experienced in your entire life you will return that to me." Zim seemed to pay her no mind as he continued to press the button on the game every now and then letting out evil snickers of pleasure as he destroyed another foe. With lightning reflex's Gaz snatched the game back feeling a piece of her existence returned to her. In surprised outrage Zim began ranting at Gaz. "Hey Zim was not done with that he had only gotten to level 68 he must continue to test this combat simulator and gain more knowledge about you humans pitiful, but visually appealing fighting strategies." Gaz was actually surprised that Zim had gotten to level 68 so quickly it took her 10 minutes to beat just one level and he had beaten two in just under a minute. Thinking it over Gaz decided to use this to her advantage. "Ok Zim I'll let you play this later if you tell me how you were able to beat the super secret boss that quickly...and you give me five bucks." Zim without even thinking agreed despite not having any money on him at all. "Zim agrees to your bargain. All Zim did was press the X button 3 times and followed it up with a few taps of the P button to activate the flaming chainsaw and with that it was mere smeet play Dib sister." Gaz was once again surprised why hadn't she thought of that it was so simple, she would have to test Dib's arch enemy at another time. "Zim you'll be late to school if you don't get to running you know that right?" there was a long silence followed by zim freaking out and running off screaming something about snake's and show and tell. "Weirdo."

Zim was having another one of his meltdowns if he didn't hurry he was going to be late, and that meant certain doom by the hands of his scary teacher. "Must make it on time. MUST MAKE IT ON TIME!" It was going to be very close.

At the School:

Most of the students had taken their seats by now and were waiting for role call when Ms. Bitters appeared from out of the shadows. "Everyone pay attention for this painful few minutes of time. I am forced to inform you that once again we'll be having a new disgusting student today, and you all know what that means. All of the students faces were filled with fear at what was coming next. With a pure evil grin Ms. Bitters pointed at a child at the front of the second row "You whats your name your banished to the underclass of cannibal children." The vague boy barely had time to scream when hands punched through the floor and grabbed a hold of him dragging him to the underclass to never be heard from again. "Now then new filth make yourself known to the rest of the filth that you'll be spending the rest of your miserable school days with. A girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail walked in dressed as normal as you could get and with a unsure smile on her face. "Hello everybody my name is Levia, and I'm sure I'll enjoy the dreadful time we'll be forced to spend together." There was a long pause then the faint noise of fast footsteps. Suddenly as insane as life itself Zim sprung into the class the entire time screaming "Zim is not laaaaatteeeee!" Just then the bell rang signifying that indeed Zim was on time. "Yes Zim is on time and as usual right! Nothing can stop Zim not even..." Zim looked at the girl standing next to her looking quite freaked out. "Who is this new person that stares at Zim?"

Levia's mind was going a mile a second as she realized what she was staring at. _"An Irken! Here of all places this can't be happening!" _Zim feeling weirded out by the girl's stare just decided to walk toward his seat and just ignore the entire class like he usually did. Ms. Bitters took it upon herself though not without sending another student to the underclass to point Levia where she would sit for the rest of the year, horribly enough right next to Zim. _"I have to sit next him oh all the people to have to sit next to it had to be a damn irken_."

Later when show and tell was in full swing it was finally Zim's turn to bring his show and tell in front of class. "Well pitiful dirt monkeys today for this show and tell I've decided to bring my favorite...squirt gun to class yes squirt gun." Dib at once sensed something was wrong since Zim had a bad reaction to water and he took it upon himself to reveal Zim's fiendish plot whatever it may be. "THATS A LIE! WHAT IS IT REALLY ZIM? WHATS YOUR SCHEME THIS TIME?" Zim merely smiled. "Oh but it is a mere human squirt gun ugly Dib see." Zim pulled from his pak the new device he had created for this very day. " Its just a squirt gun...THAT SHOOTS POISONOUS SNAKES!!!" With that Zim pointed the device at Dib and fired. Out from the barrel a snake was shot in Dib's direction and would have hit if it hadn't instead decided to latch itself on the face of the child sitting in front of Dib. "OH MY GOD THIS HURTS OW! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET IT OFF!" Said boy rolled on the floor until Ms. Bitters tired of him and sent him to the Nurse with the snake still attached to his face. Oh all the people freaked out by Zim's attack on Dib Levia seemed the most tweaked by this. _"I thought he was an irken? Is it possible that..no..is it?" _

Zim was mortified his best chance to take out the Dib monster and he had missed the intended target. _"Of all times to miss why did it have to be now of all times damn!"_ Zim gave a slight bow and walked back to his seat no one even caring that he had just fired a live poisonous snake at a classmate and that he was probably dead at the moment. No one cared, but two people Dib being the first cause well an attempt was just made on his life and no one seemed to care. And Levia who was deep in thought trying to figure out what Zim was in fact. _"Ok I'll just have to make a gamble here if he is then he'll be unaffected if not my DNA will probably kill him...works either way."_ Levia started to scootch closer to Zim hopping to be unnoticed as she did. "Hey what are you doing scooting closer to the mighty Zim get away strange new human." Freaked out by Zim discovering her Levia opened her mouth revealing two long fangs and bit Zim on the arm, pumping a strange liquid into his bloodstream. **"AAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!!!! THE NEW HUMAN GIRL HAS PENETRATED ZIM'S GLORIOUS SKIN WITH HER FANGS!! DISINFECT ZIM'S ARMS! HE ALREADY FEELS THE DEADLY HUMAN VENOM ENTERING HIS MIGHTY VEINS NOOOOOooooo!!!" **With this Zim felt that woozy feeling again and blacked out. Everyone took a look at Zim laying on the ground and the new girl biting into his arm. "Oh no! Its one of the Cannibal students from the underclass!" With a large rush of students running in fear Dib had no time to investigate what had just transpired. Leaving Zim, and the new girl all alone in the classroom.

**Chapter End:**

To Answer a question that might have made itself known Dib is like 16 cause as far as i care he was 12 when Zim showed up so do the math Dudes. Though I'm pretty sure Zim is like 100 and something right.?

I hope to be writing another chapter soon.

And its done not to shabby for my first Invader Zim Fanfic hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter.

Read and Review make sure to stay cool everybody

Peace


	2. That's right a second chapter

Thats right i even updated this fanfic (though in seriousness i don't think many people read this one)

The crazy part is i reread the first chapter just to remind myself where i planned on going with the plot, first of all that was when i sucked with paragraphs, and terrible grammar (which i still do just not as bad) seriously my senor English teacher gave me a C- on a typed assignment she even wrote that i was to informal with everything and that i write like i talk. very hurtful words. second i laughed somewhere in there i found some of the jokes funny, maybe you guys won't but i sure did.

any who i enjoy writing it so I'll keep updating it, and maybe someone might actually enjoy reading it

This would be the 3rd fanfic I'd updated today no bad really hard to believe the things one can accomplish when the brain to work

Well without further rambling by me heres the second chapter to ForkTongued Invader....( i wonder if my titles are to self explanatory hmm)

**Ch.2 **

Where were we?...oh yeah Zim trapped alone in a classroom with the new student. (how cliche)

After a few minutes Zim began to regain consciousness as he picked himself up he noticed that he was the only one left inside the classroom. A familiar pain reminded him that he was recently bitten by the new dirt child. " Mother of irk this is painful, of all damned times for me to be attacked by one of the human filth it had to be today." A chill ran down Zim's spine as he realized he wasn't alone. " I knew you were one of those rotten irkens." Zim turned around to see the new girl eyeing him dangerously from across the room.

**" YOU!! HOW DARE YOU BITE THE MIGHTY ZIM! I SHALL RAIN DOWN..T..TERror**.." Once again Zim's vision turned fuzzy the room seemed to be spinning, as he tried to keep on his feet. Levia quietly walked toward Zim taking note of his distortion. " You must be on your last legs then irken, any normal irken would have succumbed to the venom by now you must be very strong willed." Zim's pride once again welled up, and with it his vision seemed to clear up. "Of course human filth I Zim am the mightiest thing you will have ever set your eyes on." Levia now only a few steps away laughed at his obvious ego. " Well then almighty Zim i guess I'll just finish you off the old fashioned way." Levia's nails grew into sharp claws as she prepared to strike Zim down. **" YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE MIGHTY**...oh irk" Zim felt a great pain in his sqeedily sqooch, and suddenly fell over in pain, effectively dodging Levia's attack, unknown to him.

_" His skills are greater than i thought even while succumbing to the venom he was able to avoid my attack like it was nothing." _Levia took a moment to size Zim up, as he squirmed on the floor in pain, groaning, and screaming irken profanities. _" It must be a new irken fighting style I'll have to be on my toes with this one." _Levia closed in for another attack, at the same time Zim's face turned a jade green as he felt something rising up from his insides. " BLAUUUGGHHH!"

There was a long silence as Zim's vision cleared up once again, though the taste in his mouth was vile. " sorry" was all he was able to say as he watched a Levia frozen in place. Levia could only stand there her left eye twitching, a look of absolute horror stuck on her face, as her mind tried to comprehend what had just taken place. "D..Di..Did..you..just v..vomit..on me?!!" Zim thinking logically for once understood the danger he was in though his ego once again couldn't control itself. " The mighty Zim would love to continue putting you in your place freakish child creature, but Zim...has a...meeting to get to..a **GLORIOUS** meeting!" Zim darted toward the door with all his speed. **" OH NO YOU DON'T YOU DISGUSTING WORM!" **Zim was yanked away from the door, and thrown into the teacher's desk. "...Zim is ok"

Mean while:

Gir was dancing in the living room next to a pig, while minimoose watched t.v.

Mean while somewhere else:

Dib at the time was making his way back to the classroom he had a feeling Zim, and the new girl were still inside, perhaps this would be a chance to see what Zim was up to. " Hey Dib!" Dib hearing his name turned around..and received a angry weasel to the face. " As Dib tossed and turned on the ground with the weasel biting him repeatedly, Gaz watched a few feet away an evil smirk on her face. " That for taking my toast zit face."

Where'd Zim go?:

Back in the classroom Zim started picking himself up from the ground, sadly for his back the teachers desk was more solid than it seemed. " Ok then female dirt child you have Zim's almighty attention." Zim's spider legs emerged from his pak, and poised themselves for combat. Levia now haven gotten past the whole vomiting thing ran forward emitting a sharp hiss as she swiped at Zim's torso. Zim caught Levia with his mechanical legs, and threw her across the classroom. " Doesn't feel so good now that it is your turn to be thrown by Zim." Another wave of nausea swept over Zim, and he made a quick decision. "Zim shall show you mercy for now, but mark these words this is not over." Zim's mechanical legs carried him out the skool window which looked cool into he lost balance, and fell into some thorn bushes. **" AUGH! ZIM IS IN MORE PAIN!"**

Levia watched Zim retreat from the skool the entire time he screamed more nonsense. " Strange....very strange, indeed you are correct..Zim thisss isss not over." Levia's eyes flashed a bright green, and a forked tongue flickered out from between her lips, as she disappeared into the shadows.

Across the universe and then some:

On the massive Tallest Purple, and Tallest Red were engaged in scientific conversation. " Ok so lets say we design a weapon that turns our enemies..into snacks?" Purple nodded frantically as he crammed chips into his mouth. " Red you are so smart man." Red took a sip from his soda, and grinned. " I am aren't pretty smart."

Back to Zim:

On his way home Zim had to stop for a bit to regain his breath. " What in the 32 irken hells was that back there, Zim has no encountered such a vile human."Zim looked back at the bite mark she had left on him, which now seemed to have mostly healed over though it left a scar. " Zim will have to disinfect for days now, and have a full body scan for any toxins." As Zim talked to himself a familiar figure crept up behind him, the sun's rays reflecting off his glasses. " Soo Zim what happened between you and the new girl?" Zim's teeth grinded at the irritating sound of his enemies voice. " None of your business Dib-stink now leave my presence." Dib undeterred by Zim's obvious irritation continued with the usual " I'm gonna stop what ever your up to, and have you on a dissection table." thing. Zim turned toward Dib a smirk growing on his face as he noticed something behind Dib. " It would seem stoopid one that your attention should be placed else where."

When Dib turned around he was face to face with a...**angry weasel**! While Dib rolled around being torn apart by the vicious creature, Zim laughed at his foes predicament. " Muhuhahahahaha! See the fate that awaits all who defy the mighty Zim!" During his rant Gaz walked up to Zim gameslave in hand. " I see you enjoy my work Zim." Zim took notice of Dib's sister the triumphant smile still on his face. " Yes Zim does, you are truly an artist at what you do." Gaz smirked at the rare compliment, and pulled another electronic from her pocket. " Here take this i want to play you on multiplayer mode." Zim looked at the item in curiosity, and turned it on. " Very well Dib-sister i shall play you on this combat simulator of pig monsters, and chainsaws."

The two played for a few moments neither gaining the upper hand when Gaz spoke. " It's Gaz." Zim taking his attention off the game replied with a " Eh?" Gaz looked at him her amber eyes taking drawing him in. " My name is Gaz call me Dib-sister again and I'll break your neck." Zim a little frightened by the seriousness in her voice merely nodded in understanding. The two continued playing until Zim remembered he had to get back to his home base. " Zim must leave now, though he did find some enjoyment in playing this..game with you..Gaz." As Zim marched off Gaz called after him. " This isn't over Zim we still don't have a winner yet."

Once Zim got home the first thing on his to do list was damage control. "Gir you didn't break anything, or let any strangers into house while i was gone did you?" The little robot looked at Zim for a few moments as if pondering an answer. " I LOVE YOU!" Zim was caught off guard by the SIR unit as it unexpectedly latched onto his leg in a hugging gesture. Zim though annoyed by the fact that his question went completely unanswered, and that his servant was invading his personal space, couldn't help but smirk at his robots antics. " I see good to know nothing out of the ordinary here." Zim then asked minimoose the same question who clearly explained that nothing at all had taken place at the base that day though all he said was "meep"

After damage control Zim decided it was time to have that body scan. " The great Zim must put an end to this random wooziness, and hurting of his sqeedily sqooch." Once he was in his lab he had the computer scan him for toxins. Though he was pretty sure he was alright, nothing can destroy the great Zim as we all know.

a few minutes later:

" Well computer what are the results of the scan tell Zim reveal this results to me!" There was a long pause before the computer finally responded. " Are you sure you want to know?" Zim quickly losing his patience replied. " Of course i want to know tell me!!" Another pause. " Really i mean you could ignore all of this and like think up another so called ingenious plan instead." Zim now having enough of computer's nonsense. " **Tell Zim or he shall let GIR play with your circuits.**" With a long sigh the computer finally revealed the news. " Well remember when i said your DNA was unstable....of course not you weren't listening when i said that. It would seem that the second bite from school has changed your DNA a bit." Zim's shock was apparent on his face before he managed a reply. " Does this mean Zim is not longer Irken?" The computer took a moment to use his words carefully. "Well not entirely anyways." Zim's strings of irken profanity could be heard all the way to his neighbor's house who merely turned the volume of their televisions up.

At an unknown location somewhere:

Levia sat in a lone chair in a dark room her green eyes seeming to emit a strange glow. " The Irken base has been located." A deep computerized voice spoke in the darkness. A large smile grew on Levia's face, and the green eyes glowed more so. " Good, it seems I'll be paying Zim a visit very soon."

End of Chapter:

There you go that was a good update right?

I think it was good might not be as humorous as i think the first one was, but that can be expected its hard for me to throw in random outbursts and have them be funny I'm not as talented as other Zim fanfic writers lol

so i hope you guys enjoyed the update and I'll try to have another up soon enough

and remember i love the reviews (unless its about my terrible grammar lol jk)

have a good one

Kapow!


End file.
